Looking
by unicornstickersrainbowkisses
Summary: She has loved him since the first moment she saw him. And she has loved him every time she has looked at him since.
1. Chapter 1

**I knew that I couldn't stay away from fanfic for long! I had a ton of Snowing feels, so I figured I would give you guys a (not so) little oneshot. I hope you enjoy!**

The first time she sees him is a bit out of the ordinary. She steals from his carriage and he chases her on horseback, and after he pushes her from her steed, he whips back her hood to reveal her face.

He is taken aback that she is a girl, she makes sure to tell him that she is most definitely a woman, and she uses his pause to her advantage. Without a second thought, she grabs a rock and smashes it against his skin. His small yelp of pain gives her time to wrestle out from under him, and she races back to the horse to make her escape.

He yells that he will find her, and she looks back at him with a cocky smile. She doubts that she will ever see this prince again, and she suspects that this will be yet another successful thievery.

Even as she rides away, she can't help but think about those eyes that were so impossibly blue and that chiseled chin that is now marred by that marking she gave him.

Snow White wonders why she bothers to think about this stranger, and she desperately tries to push his handsome face out of her mind. After all, she is a bandit and he is a prince, and her path will probably never cross with his again.

She has no idea how wrong she is.

* * *

He catches her in a net, she dubs him "Prince Charming", and he demands that she get his jewels back. Their journey turns out to be much more eventful than she would have guessed, and when he saves her from Regina's soldiers, he is no longer the arrogant prince that she stole from. She has no idea what she feels when she looks at him now, but she desperately shoves it away. She won't let herself get attached to him.

But when the trolls try to kill him, she has to save his life. She tells him that it was the right thing to do, but she knows in her heart that that isn't why she gave up her weapon against Regina for him. As they stand on the bridge and look at each other, she almost thinks that she sees a spark of something in his eyes, but she forces herself to turn away. After all, this journey will come to an end.

However, when she places his mother's ring on her finger, an act she can't quite explain, her heart nearly bursts. She is too afraid to call it love, but she knows without a doubt, that she has fallen for this prince. She feels a bit of hope when she gazes into his eyes, as if maybe he felt the same, but she instantly breaks the moment. She promised herself that she wouldn't get attached, and if she keeps that ring on for a moment longer she knows that she will be in too deep.

They say their goodbyes, and he promises that he will find her if she ever needs anything. She doesn't doubt that he means it, not for a second, but she reminds herself that this is it for them. She will part ways with this Prince James, she doesn't dare to think of him as her Charming, and this adventure will become just a distant memory.

As she walks away, she thinks that she feels him staring at her, and her heart fills with hope. She dares to turn around, yearning to meet his smile with one of her own, but her stomach instantly drops when she sees him heading down the road. She is disappointed, that much is true, but she knows that he is engaged to another and that she will never hold a place in his heart.

She still smiles at his back, because even though she knows that it is the end, she is certain that she will never forget him. After all, he has already claimed her heart. She doesn't know if falling in love or losing him is more painful.

* * *

He dives in front of her arrow intended for Regina, and she feels complete anger as she glares at him. She was so close to ending Regina's life, and he ruined it. This man had already kissed her and proclaimed that he loved her, but she didn't care. She didn't remember him, and he didn't matter to her. And now, he has purposely kept her from her revenge.

She rolls her eyes as he states that he's giving her actions and words. She wants nothing to do with him, but he keeps trying to weasel his way back into her life.

And then he says something that resonates within her. He says that he would rather die than let her fill her heart with darkness, and that moves her. No one has ever been willing to put their life on the line for her, and despite all of her frustrations, her heart instantly softens. She realizes that maybe she does want to remember him. Despite the fact that she knowingly drank that potion, she feels like she wants to erase all that damage. Maybe she does want him.

She doesn't know where her courage comes from, but she puts a hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek, and she softly brings her lips to his. As they kiss, her eyes shoot open, and the most extraordinary thing happens.

She remembers.

She recalls his letter to her, stating that he had feelings. She remembers going to his castle to be with him, but instead having to break his heart to save his life. And she knows, more than anything, that her choice to drink the potion to rid herself of that unbearable pain was a mistake. He had sworn to always find her, and he had. He was here now, and he had saved her.

As she looks at him, her Charming, she is overcome with love. She guesses that there is no better sight than him, his eyes filled with tears and adoration at the same time. She kisses him more fervently, trying to drown herself in him.

Her time with him is cut short, and he is abruptly taken by King George's army. She stands behind a tree and professes that she will find him, because she will not lose him ever again. Still, her heart breaks as she watches him be carried away, as this was not a sight she ever wanted to see.

* * *

The sleeping curse is torture, but in an instant, she takes a breath and opens her eyes. She remembers taking a bite from that apple to save Charming, and she has no idea how long it has been since that moment. As she comes back to herself, she looks around only to see him, leaning over her.

Of course, her Prince Charming found her. She should have never doubted him.

He looks at her with such love that she can feel it in her very soul, and she knows that she holds the very same look on her own face. From the first moment she saw him, she knew that she had feelings for him, but now, she is confident that there is a pure and true love that exists between them.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

They soon break away from the dwarves and walk towards a nearby lake. This is the longest they have ever been together, and she wants to soak up every second of it. The feeling of her arm looped in his is so perfect, and she has no intention of ever losing him again.

It takes her breath away when he gets down on one knee and proposes, and she gets to see his mother's ring on her finger once more. He doesn't ever want it off her finger, and she doesn't ever intend for it to leave.

Saying that she wants to be his wife is the easiest thing she has ever done, and she is certain that no matter what hardships they will face, they will always have each other.

She once didn't believe that true love was meant for her, but she is certainly glad that she was completely wrong.

* * *

This day has been one of the worst. King George captured and poisoned her, and she still hasn't found the right moment to tell Charming that they will never have children together. If that wasn't enough, Ruth was poisoned and is now fighting against death, and the despair in her beloved's eyes breaks her heart. She can't bear to watch him lose his mother, a woman she has grown fond of in the little time they have spent together. She imagines that this will be one of the worst days that they will face together, and yet, at the same time, it turns out to be one of the best.

She can't bear to let Ruth die without seeing Charming's wedding, and so Lancelot helps them make preparations for a quick and simple ceremony. It is nothing like the wedding she has always been certain she would have, but she knows that it will be completely perfect no matter what.

Marrying Charming is the only part she cares about.

She barely takes her eyes from him as Lancelot marries them, even as she sips from the wedding chalice. She does sneak a glance at her mother-in-law, and the smile on the woman's face lets her know that this was worth not looking for anymore water on the dried up lake. It's a beautiful ceremony, and she feels so much love for Charming that she can barely stand it, and she is certain that he feels the same.

When they kiss, sealing themselves as husband and wife to each other, she knows that this is what happiness feels like.

The moment doesn't last long, as Ruth dies and her, now, husband starts to grieve. She watches the look of pain cross his face, and she vows that moment to do everything in her power to keep that look from ever appearing on his face again. She holds him while he cries, her own tears running down her face.

He wants to bury his mother alone, and she respects that. Still, she watches him from afar, and she can't bear the thought of telling him about her poisoning. He has already been hurt enough today, and she doesn't have the strength to break his heart even further.

Still, when he holds the medallion over her hand and she starts to tell him the truth, she is stopped by the sound of the necklace swinging. When the reality sets in, she is unbelievably happy, and she takes joy in telling him that they will have a family of their own someday.

And at that moment, she looks at him differently. For he had just barely become her husband, but now she sees something else. He will be the father to their little girl. And despite how hard this day has been, she feels herself smile at the thought, for she has never loved him more.

* * *

Charming always will have a hold on her heart, but now, another has also claimed their place. Emma, her perfect, beautiful, tiny, baby girl has completely captured her heart. Their child had from the moment she learned that she was pregnant, but now, as she holds her precious daughter, she realizes that she has an infinite amount of love for her baby.

She looks up at her husband, and she is overcome by the look on his face. He is staring at their baby with a completely mesmerized look on his face, and she knows that Emma has his heart as well. She loves the look of fatherhood on Charming, as there is no one else that she would want for the father to her child.

She thinks back to their conversation earlier. He had told her that they could get through anything because of their eternal love, and she believes him. What they have is powerful, and that true love created their daughter, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Their moment is shattered by the sounds of Regina's men in their castle, and instantly her heart is broken. She wishes that the three of them could have been a family for more than five minutes, but she knows that in a second, their worlds are going to be destroyed. Charming professes that at least they have each other, but she knows what she has to do. She says a tearful goodbye to her daughter, wishing that she could give so much more than a simple kiss on her forehead, and she passes the baby to her husband. She loves the sight of their daughter in his arms, and it pains her to know that this will be the only time she sees it.

Charming kisses her, and she feels all his love in the action. She returns the gesture, knowing that whatever happens, he will never doubt how she feels about him.

Her heart constricts as he crosses the room, grabbing his sword as he rocks Emma back and forth. She knows that he will protect their child with his life, and even so, the sight of him leaving the room causes her to burst into sobs. They are having to give up their child, and she is certain that there is nothing more painful than this.

She is proven wrong when she makes her way into the nursery, only to find him bleeding onto the floor. She gathers him into his arms and tries to kiss him awake, but it proves unsuccessful.

As Regina enters the room and mocks her pain, then revealing that Emma got away, she holds onto her husband for dear life. The room fills with smoke, and she has no idea what will come next. She looks down at Charming once more, memorizing his face. No matter what the curse may bring, she wants this to be the last sight that she sees.

* * *

The curse is broken, and she is thinking about Emma. Her daughter has been living with her this entire time, and she had no idea. She can't get the sight of her tiny baby out of her mind, and she briskly walks towards the hospital, where she is certain that she will find her child.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears her name called from across the street by a voice she knows perfectly. She remembers him as David Nolan, and she has seen him plenty of times throughout the curse, but now, she looks at him with her own eyes for the first time in twenty eight years.

He is exactly as she remembers him, and she feels her pulse quicken as she says his name and runs towards him. As soon as she is in his arms, she finds herself swimming in his impossibly blue eyes. He is looking at her so intensely that it shakes her to her core, and she returns his gaze with the same amount of fierceness and love. The last time she saw him, he was dying in her arms. But now, he is here and okay and they are together again, and everything is as it should be.

They found each other, as they always would.

She kisses him, and she truly believes that this is the most amazing kiss they have ever shared. They have kissed each other countless times before the curse, and even as Mary Margaret and David, but this one is different. This is them, as Snow and Charming and True Loves that have found each other again.

* * *

She only has eyes for Emma, her adult daughter that is just as perfect and beautiful as the day she was born. After she holds her child in her arms, her tears spilling down her cheeks, she feels her husband join them, and she knows exactly how he feels. He thought that he would die getting their daughter to safety, but now, they are reunited as a family.

She meets his eyes, and she sees the absolutely love for their child written across his face. It just makes her fall in love with him all over again.

And yet, at the same time, she sees concern and fear swimming in his eyes. She can tell what he's thinking, and she feels the exact same. While they are overjoyed at being reunited with Emma, they are now parents to an adult, and they missed everything.

She knows that it won't be easy putting their family back together, but she also sees determination in his glance. No matter what, they are in this together.

* * *

Emma and she had spent weeks in the Enchanted forest, and now that they are back, she has one thing on her mind. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about her husband since she met him in that burning room, and now, she knows that she has to save him.

Seeing him lying on the bed in Gold's store makes her stomach drop. She now knows exactly what he felt when he saw her in her coffin, and it is not a feeling she ever wishes to have again.

Knowing that he is stuck alone in that burning room is torture, and she rushes to his side, grasping his face in her hands.

When she kisses him, she almost feels the spell being lifted, but she still pauses until he takes a breath and opens his eyes. She is overcome with relief that he is awake, and she can see his faith in his eyes. He knew that she would come back for him, just as he did for her. She can't tear her eyes from his, almost trying to memorize him once more, even though she knows him almost better than herself.

She kisses him over and over again, willing every ounce of her love to be transferred straight to him. He is everything, and she is so glad that they are together again. She doesn't ever intend to let them be separated again.

Everyone is so wrapped up in Emma and her return from the Enchanted Forest that they barely have time alone, not that she really minds. She loves being all together as a family, she really does. However, as the hours pass, she notices that Charming won't tear his gaze from her and vice versa, and she is overcome with how much she needs him after twenty eight years.

They almost get their chance the next day, but they are interrupted by their daughter and grandson. Still, after seeing the horrified look on Emma's face, she can't help but laugh with Charming as they redress. The smile doesn't leave his face, and she knows that they will get their chance to really be together eventually.

As easy as everything was with just the two of them, she wouldn't trade the family they have now for the world.

* * *

The next few weeks are filled with a roller coaster of trials, she discovers. Their daughter leaves town and discovers that Rumplestiltskin's son is Henry's father, a giant terrorizes the town, she reunites with Johanna, she kills Cora, and she begs Regina to kill her. She knows that she isn't proud of a lot that she has done, but she has to admit that these weeks have been some of the hardest in her life with one difficulty after another.

He is always there, though. Her Charming is her rock and her constant, and despite everything that has gone wrong, being with him is always right. With one look he manages to calm her worries or make her smile, and she will be forever grateful for him.

Just when she thinks that things can't get any worse, they do. The town is moments from being destroyed, and the magic bean is gone, meaning all their hope has vanished. Just as the truth is sinking in, she looks at Emma, and her heart breaks.

Her not-so-little girl looks so scared, and when she calls them "Mom" and "Dad" for the first time, she can't help but feel completely happy and heartbroken at the same time. It was the first time, and now it will be the last. Charming holds Emma and her in his arms, and Henry slips away to be with Regina.

She can feel tears running down her face as her daughter trembles in their arms, and she looks over at her husband. Their eyes meet, and she tries to convey all of her love for him in that single look. She can see that he knows, he always has known, that she has always been absolutely head over heels in love with him.

And just when she thought that it was the end, it wasn't. Their daughter helped save them all, and they can barely celebrate before the worst happens yet again. Henry is kidnapped, and they find themselves on Hook's ship headed to a distant place on a rescue mission.

As they head through the portal, she holds onto Charming, locking her gaze with his. They are headed to Neverland, and they silently vow to each other that no matter what happens, they will always have each other.

* * *

Neverland proves to be a horrible place, between Emma stating that she feels like an orphan and fighting with Lost Boys, and she knows that she will always have Charming's hand to hold with every trial they face. However, things quickly change, and despite how much she loves her husband, she finds herself furious with him.

After admitting that she wanted to have another baby, a hard enough thing to say with her grown and vulnerable daughter next to her, he drops the bomb that he can never leave this island. he tells her that he was poisoned with Dreamshade and that the cure means that he will die if he leaves Neverland. She can feel her jaw lock and her eyes narrow as he speaks, and she is angry with him.

She chooses not to speak to him for a while, because she is hurt. It stings that he couldn't tell her the truth about what happened to him. They have always shared everything and endured every burden together, and he left her out of one that could have ended his life. She understands why he did it, her husband has always tried to protect her, but that still doesn't make it easy to look at him. How can she? Every time their eyes lock she thinks of how close those impossibly blue eyes came to closing forever, and she would not have known. It breaks her heart.

She finally speaks to him and looks at him with a fire in her eyes, and after she sees the heartache and despair in his, she breaks. He didn't believe in them, and she tells him that. She knows how much this has hurt him, and she can't bear to hold it over his head any longer. She is still hurt, but she knows that she has to accept the fact that this is what their future holds.

* * *

They make it home, and Charming lives. She watches him every few moments just to make sure that he keeps drinking the Neverland water. She can't bear to lose him, not now.

When he drinks the cure, she is certain that she has never felt such relief. He is fine, and he is going to live. She came too close to losing him, and she never wants it to happen again.

As it turns out, it isn't Charming that she loses. However, they have to say goodbye to Emma and Henry forever, and her heart practically shatters. Her daughter and grandson are leaving, without any memories of their lives here. She already lost Emma once, and she doesn't know if she can bear it again.

She has to stay strong, because her daughter looks like her heart is breaking. She holds her tears on the inside as she kisses Emma's forehead and smiles. It isn't much, and Emma won't even remember it in a moment, but it's all that she can think to do as Pan's curse is fast approaching. She wishes that she could be a better mother and that she could take her child's pain away, but she has to say goodbye, no matter how much she wants to.

She moves to stand next to her husband, and she can't bring herself to tear her gaze from Emma's car as it starts to drive away. The smoke starts to surround them, and as the yellow bug turns the corner, she quickly looks up at Charming.

His eyes are swimming with hurt and sorrow, and she knows that the same look is mirrored on her own face. This hurts just as much as the first time they gave their child away, and she is at least grateful that he is here beside her this time. They only have a moment before she feels herself being whisked away, and she tries to ground herself in him. Her world has been turned upside down, again, and she know's that he is the only anchor she has for whatever will come.

* * *

They are back in the Enchanted Forest. She should be happy about it, after all, this was their home, but she isn't. Emma and Henry are gone, and there is nothing she can do about it.

They are quickly thrown into fighting the Wicked Witch, but despite all that conflict, she still lets her mind wander to her daughter and grandson often. Eventually the tears stop, as she has to accept that they are alright and these are their lives now. Apart. It's hard, but after discussing it with her husband, they agree that they have to pick up the pieces and move on. He tells her that they can't wallow in their misery forever, and she has faith that he is right.

They do move on, quicker than she would have liked, but she finds herself happy. She's carrying another child, Charming's child, and it feels like a fresh start. They can build a nursery and she can have another go at being a mother to a baby.

It doesn't fill the void of Emma's absence, nothing will ever be able to do that, but she finds a way to be overjoyed and excited for the first time since she watched her daughter drive away.

However, her joy is quickly taken away by the knowledge that Zelena wants their baby for her wicked plans. It makes her sick to her stomach, and she is instantly filled with dread. She's already had one child threatened before they were even born, and it physically hurts that it is happening again.

They break into Rumple's castle, meet with Glinda, and determine that another curse needs to be cast in order to get back to Emma. She's the only one who can save them, she understands that, but regardless of why they are going back, she just wants to see her daughter again.

When Regina informs them that she can't cast the curse, it is Charming who suggests that she use his heart to cast it. The thought of doing that to her husband is sickening, and she refuses to even consider it. He has always given her hope, and it is her turn to give him some. She informs him that they will find another way, and when she looks into his eyes, she can tell that he believes her.

However, she feels like she fails him. They don't find another way, and it is his heart that needs to be crushed.

They are standing next to Regina's cauldron as she prepares the curse for them. Her heart constricts in her chest, and she can't believe that this is happening. She can't lose him, not now, and not ever. When Regina tells her that it's time, she feels like she can't breath. her very soul is entwined with Charming's and she can't bear to say goodbye.

She gazes into his eyes, those impossibly blue eyes that she knows so well and so completely, and she feels a tear run down her cheek. He tells her that she won't ever lose him, that their hearts are one and he will always be with her. She know's he's right, but she doesn't want to live in a world where he isn't always right by her side.

She tells him that she has loved him since the first moment she saw him, and she thinks back to that very day. In the moment, he had just been a handsome prince that she stole from and hit with a rock, but when she thinks about riding away from him, she knows now that what she felt in that moment was pure and complete love for him. She didn't understand it at the time, but now, she has never been more certain of those feelings. He has her heart, and now, she will have to crush his.

He tells her that he will love her until his last moment, and she wishes that she could hold him and never let go.

When Regina rips his heart out, she feels it fully within her. It's as if her own heart is being ripped out and crushed, which it practically is. Charming's heart has always been hers, and hers has always been his. His heart, glowing so pure, not that she is surprised as he has the best heart she knows, is placed in her hand. She knows that she has always has a hold on his heart, but she never wanted it this way.

She tells him that she loves him more than anything, because he has to know. If he has to give up his life, she wants that to be that last thing that he hears. She is trying to be strong, but she can't stop the tears that are freely flowing down her face.

He tells her that she has to crush it, and he smiles at her. Even to the end, it is him that gives her strength and faith, and she loves him for that. He is willing to sacrifice himself, and this entire time, he has shown nothing but strength. He hasn't thought about himself once, as he has put all of his last moments into giving her every ounce of the love in his very bones.

She holds his heart over the cauldron as she takes his hand in hers. She will hold onto him until the very end, and she won't let go until she has to. She wants to close her eyes, she doesn't want to see him die, but she doesn't. She looks right into his eyes and holds his gaze, as she wants as much time with her husband as she can possibly get.

There is a brief moment as she holds his heart over the cauldron that their lives flash before her eyes, and his. Every moment they have had together and every second she has spent looking at him resonates within her very soul, and she can see the same thing happening behind his eyes. She wills all the love that she has to pour out to him, and she feels his own flowing through their connected gazes.

She starts to squeeze, and his eyes close, breaking their contact. She feels his heart turn to dust in her hand, and he falls to the ground.

She has never felt a pain like this, knowing that her husband, her Charming, is dead at her hand.

She falls to the ground next to him, barely able to believe that he's gone. He just can't be, because she doesn't know what she is going to do without him.

Zelena alters the curse, and it's as if all hope is lost. Knowing that she won't remember what happened to him in a few moments kills her, until she has an idea that she can't believe never occurred to her before.

Her heart and Charming's have always been one, and she tells Regina to split hers so that he can have half. She knows it sounds impossible, but she has faith that it will work. If anyone could share a heart, it would be Charming and her. Their souls and hearts have always been one, and this is something that she needs to do for him.

Feeling her heart be pulled in half hurts, but she forgets it the second that she hears Charming take a breath.

As the curse washes over them, she is afraid of the unknown, but for a moment, she lets herself be happy. Because he is okay and he is with her, and their hearts really are one.

She looks into his eyes, and she is so unbelievably happy that she has the chance to do so again.

* * *

They lose their memories, Emma returns, Zelena attacks them, Neal dies, Cora's ghost attacks her, and so much happens. She feels like she can barely breath with all the chaos around her, but the second their memories return, she feels happiness. It's brief, as there still is a lot going on and a lot to be worried about, but when she remembers that Charming is okay and that they share a heart, she is beyond happy.

They visit Neal's grave, and she hurts for her daughter and her grandson. That doesn't last long, however, as the baby decides to come.

When her son is born, she feels the same happiness and love that she did when Emma came into the world, all those years ago. He's a perfect mix of Charming and her, and when she holds him in her arms for the first time, she feels another part of her heart be completely claimed. Not only that, she can feel her husband's love for their son, as their shared heart gives them that precious gift.

He smiles as her and then down at their child. She tears her gaze away from the baby for a moment, and just stares at him. The father to her daughter and now her son, and she could never love him more.

Then Zelena takes their baby, and she feels like her heart has ben shattered once more. She only held Emma for a few minutes, and now, it happened again.

She looks at Charming as he grabs his sword, and she sees the determination in his eyes. If anyone can get their baby back, it will be him. And she trusts him to do it, just as she trusted him to take Emma to safety when their daughter was minutes old.

* * *

She's miserable. Everyone is out there trying to get her son back, and she is stuck in the hospital. She knows that she can't go out with them, but she wishes that there was something that she could do other than wait.

Suddenly, she see's someone at the door, and she looks over. Her breath immediately catches.

Her husband is standing there with their son in his arms, and she meets his gaze. She has a million questions for him, and he answers every one of them with just his eyes. Their son is okay, and he is bringing him back to her.

She doesn't tear her gaze from him as he crosses the room, but as soon as her son is within reach, she holds her arms out for him. Charming kisses her head as she nestles the bundle in her arms and gazes at her perfect little boy, a smile morphing her face.

Emma and Henry come to meet the baby, and her grin never fades. She keeps stealing glances at her husband, and she can seen the love and adoration in his eyes plain as day. Their son is okay, and their family is together, and she loves the feeling that brings.

Later it is just Charming and her with their son. They sit in her hospital bed and gaze down at their child, and she marvels at the look of wonder that hasn't left her husband's face since their child was born.

In reality, it's been there since Emma was born, and she loves that about him.

They decide to have a ceremony where they will announce his name, like they would have done with Emma if they could have. After a bit of deliberation, they settle on a name that they think is perfect for their son.

Neal.

When she looks at Charming, she can tell that he thinks it perfect.

* * *

They are getting ready for the potluck at Granny's. It's the first time they have been out since their son was born, and she can't help but be excited. After everything that has happened, they are all together. Even though she knows that Emma wants to leave, her daughter is here now and she can only hope that she will change her mind.

Emma and Henry have gone ahead to the diner, and it's just Charming, Neal, and her. As she shrugs on her jacket, she hears her husband whispering to their son across the room. She can't make out what he is saying, but she feels her heart soar when she looks at him rocking their child back and forth.

The man she hit with a rock all those years ago and gave the name "Charming" has become so much more to her. He's her husband and soulmate, and the father to her two wonderful and perfect children. He is her best friend and greatest supporter, and someone that she absolutely cannot live without. To this day, she remembers every glance they've shared and every word they've spoken, and she marvels at how she still falls in love with him every single day. Before she met him, she didn't believe in True Love, but now, she knows more than anything that she has it with the man that shares her heart.

He must feel her gaze on him, as he looks up at her and gives a small smile. "What are you looking at, Snow?" he asks.

"You," she answers. And by the look on his face, she knows that he can tell exactly what she means.

 **I have been thinking about writing a second part to this, from Charming's point of view. Let me know if you want it, that would definitely motivate me to write it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part to this fic. I'm sorry it took so long, I had the entire thing in my hea, but I lacked the time to actually write it down.**

 **Enjoy!**

The first time he sees her is rather unconventional. She steals from his carriage and he chases her on horseback before knocking her to the ground. When he whips her hood back to confront the thief, he is shocked that she is a girl.

She informs him that she is in fact a woman, and she proceeds to hit him across the chin with a rock.

She gets away and mounts her steed, and he watches her ride off. He rubs the mark on his face, knowing it will scar, as he yells that he will find her. After all, she has his mother's ring, and he will not let this woman take that from him.

As she rides away, she turns and shoots him a smile that starts a fire in his veins. He is angry at her, that much is true, but at the same time, he feels a spark of something that has never existed before. Something that he certainly doesn't feel for Abigail.

David begins to prepare to hunt down this mysterious bandit, and the entire time, he can't help but think about her. She was beautiful with her hair black as night, her skin white as snow, and her magnificent emerald eyes, and he longs to see her again.

He knows that he will get his ring back and they will part ways, and a small part of his heart breaks, even if he doesn't understand why.

He has no idea then that this bandit has stolen so much more than his ring.

* * *

After discovering that the thief is Snow White, he becomes even more motivated to find her. He catches her in a net, she gives him the nickname "Prince Charming", and he tells her to get his jewels back. She doesn't want to agree, but she comes around, even if she glares at him while he cuts her out of the net. They set off on what should be a simple journey, but it is far from that.

When the soldiers come after her, he shouldn't care. She stole from him, hit him with a rock, and pushed him in the river. However, despite all of that, he feels a need to save her. He just can't let her get hurt, and while he tells her that he was just being honorable, he knows deep down that isn't the full truth. He knows that she doesn't need saving, she has proven that she can take care of herself, but he still feels overwhelmingly protective of her, and he isn't sure why.

Then she saves him from the trolls, and he knows that he is lost to her. He is falling, and fast, and he isn't sure that he wants to stop it. For a moment, he even thinks that he sees a longing in her eyes as he stares at her on the bridge. But when she turns and walks away, he is reminded that there is no future with this woman, no matter how much he may want it.

Yet, when she suddenly puts his mother's ring on her finger, he is certain that she feels the same as he does. He can't bear the thought of parting with her already, and now, he is certain that he has strong and indescribable feelings for her. He sees a flash of hope in her gaze, but she quickly removes the ring, breaking the moment. His stomach drops, as he was wishing that she would return his feelings. Unfortunately, it seems that Snow White will jus be a memory of his.

They say their goodbyes, and he tells her that he will always find her. He tries to convey exactly what he means in those words, but he can see the doubt written across her face. She doesn't want to let him in, and he longs for a chance to change that.

He watches as she walks away, hoping that she will turn around. If she does, then he will know that she has developed feelings as well. But, she doesn't. His face falls, and he turns and heads back to his kingdom and the fiancé he can't stand. He feels defeated as he walks, and he tries to accept that he will never see those magnificent emerald eyes again.

He knows that his heart has broken, but that doesn't keep him from being completely in love with her, no matter what.

* * *

He can't let her fill her heart with darkness. She may not remember him and True Love's kiss may not have worked, but he still has to protect her. If she never loves him again, he will accept that, but he cannot let her kill the Queen. And so, he dives in front of her arrow. it hurts, but not as much as her not knowing him does.

She's angry, and she makes it very clear. However, he came to give her actions and words, and he is going to tell her how he feels. He professes his love, feeling a sting when she claims that she doesn't return it. He tells her that he is willing to die for her, and it breaks her heart when she questions it, her voice small.

And then, he feels her hand on his shoulder and another comes up to cup his face. His heart nearly stops when she brushes her lips against his. He doesn't move as she pulls away, and he hears a light gasp. When he opens his eyes, he sees a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks, and she breathily whispers the name she gave him.

It suddenly hits him…she remembers. She knows who he is and by the look in her eyes, she loves him just as much as he loves her. As he kisses her over and over, he knows that he has never been this happy before. When he sent her that letter and she broke his heart, he had lost all hope for them. But since he decided to fight for her, he had been wishing that the look he saw in her eyes on the Troll Bridge was real. And now, he knows that there is love between them, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Then King George's army arrives, and they take him away. His Snow, he dares to think of her as that now, yells that she will find him, and he knows that she will.

* * *

He races on horseback through the woods, using his mother's ring to guide him to his love. He comes to a clearing, seeing several dwarves standing around a fallen tree. He dismounts, and his heart is ripped out of his chest when he is told that he is too late.

He presses his hands against her coffin lid as he gazes down at her. Snow is so beautiful, yet so still that it kills him. He longs to see those magnificent emerald eyes once more, but he knows that they are now closed forever. He feels tears running down his face as he asks the dwarves to open the lid, begging them to let him say goodbye.

He isn't sure what possesses him to, but he leans down and brushes his lips against his love's, knowing that this is the only way fitting for him to part from her. He is so focused on his grief that he is caught off guard when a burst of wind erupts. He pulls back and stares at his beloved, unsure of what is happening.

Snow gasps and her eyes fly open, and he feels complete happiness, something he thought he would never feel again. She's alive and he vows in that moment to never lose her again.

She looks up at him and states that he found her, and he is so glad that he did. He made that promise to her what feels like a lifetime ago, and he will always find her no matter what.

After she recovers, he sneaks her away for a private stroll away from the dwarves. They have hardly had any time together between losing and finding each other, and as they walk down the beach with her arm in his, he knows that he wants to walk like this for the rest of his days.

He tells her how he found her by using his mother's ring, and he promptly gets on one knee and asks her a question he has been thinking about since he met her. When she answers yes and holds out her hand, he slips the ring on her finger, never wanting it to leave.

They decide to take back their kingdoms together, and he is thrilled. He no longer wants to do anything without her, and he knows that she feels the same.

* * *

His mother is dying and he wants to hunt for more water, but she stops him. He wants to scream because he can't lose her, but he wants to make her last moments the best that he can. Snow seems to have the same idea, as she is suddenly asking Lancelot to marry them.

Despite how much his heart aches for his mother, he can't help but smile at his bride as they vow to love each other forever. Being Snow's husband is all that he wants, and as he kisses his new wife, his heart soars at the prospect of their life together.

His happiness doesn't last long, as his mother dies. As he cries over her body, he feels Snow wrap her arms around him, and he knows that he no longer has to go through anything alone.

He buries his mother alone, needing that time to grieve. Once he says his goodbyes, Snow joins him, offering her condolences. He finds a way to grin at her, as this is their wedding day, after all. He holds out his mother's necklace to her, wanting to hold it over her hand, and she seems reserved. For a second he thinks that she has something to tell him, until they hear a swinging over her palm.

The joy he sees on her face is extraordinary, as he can see how much being a mother means to her. He is thrilled himself, as the idea of one day holding Snow and his child in his arms is amazing. One day they will be parents together, and there is nothing he wants more.

And even though losing his mother today hurts, he still has a reason to smile.

* * *

He can barely stand hearing Snow's screams, and he wishes that he can take her pain from her. He holds her, willing as much strength as he can into her, as she brings their daughter into the world.

Emma's cries are the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, and Snow holding their baby is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Even though the curse is fast approaching and they have no idea what Regina will do, this is one of the most incredible moments of his life.

Emma is completely beautiful, just like her mother. She is so tiny and he feels like he has to protect her from everything, because she is his entire world. She already has him wrapped around her finger and her hold on his heart is unbreakable. He had no idea that being a father would feel like this, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

No matter how wonderful this moment is, it comes to an end.

Snow tells him that he needs to take their baby to the wardrobe, and his heart shatters. She tells him that they are giving Emma her best chance, and he knows that there is no other choice. They are parents now, and their child must come first, even if it means giving her up.

He kisses her tiny forehead, and Snow says goodbye. He takes his daughter into his arms, for the first and most likely last time, and he looks at his wife. Her magnificent emerald eyes that he adores so much are filled with tears, and he can see her heart breaking. He kisses her, pouring every ounce of his love into it, and somehow he pulls away. He crosses the room and grabs his sword, preparing for whatever danger lurks outside. Emma fusses in his arms, and he cradles her, trying to make her know that he will protect her.

Before he exits, he glances back at Snow one last time. Her lip is quivering, but he can see trust swimming in her gaze. She has faith that he will get their tiny baby girl to safety, and he silently promises that he will not fail.

Tears fill his eyes the second he leaves, as he can hear Snow's sobs loud and clear, her pain twisting his heart.

He fights off soldiers and is wounded, but he still makes it to the wardrobe. He places Emma inside and tells her goodbye before locking the door. He weakly tries to fight Regina's men, but he receives a fatal wound, and he falls to the floor.

He can feel himself losing consciousness, and the last thing he thinks about is Snow's magnificent emerald eyes that he will never see again.

* * *

He was leaving town after having broken Mary Margaret Blanchard's heart too many times, when he feels the curse being lifted. His memories rush back, and he immediately returns to town, determined to find his wife and daughter. He remembers thinking that he was dead on Emma's nursery floor, and now, he needs his family more than ever.

He is rushing down the street when he spots her, his beautiful Snow White. He spent time with her during the curse, but now, all he wants to do is lovingly kiss his wife.

He calls out to her, and then they are running towards each other. They meet in the middle of the street, and he gazes at her as if he can't believe she is real. He thought he would never see her again, but here she is. She is looking at him with the intensity and love he knows so well, and she professes that he found her.

They kiss, and he feels whole again. He knows that they are True Loves, and he is certain that his heart will always belong to her.

* * *

Emma is all grown up and so beautiful, and he can't pull his gaze from her. Snow takes their daughter into her arms, and he feels his heart constrict. His wife should have been able to be a mother for the past twenty eight years, but because of the curse, this is the first time she is holding her child since Emma was born.

He inches forward and tentatively pulls his not-so-little baby into his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had almost died trying to protect her, and seeing her here now makes it all worth it. She's grown into an amazing woman, even if he can't take credit for any of it.

He glances at his wife, and he sees a mixture of emotions in her eyes. She is overjoyed about reuniting with their daughter, but he can see how deeply she feels the fact that they missed everything. He feels the same way.

He vows to himself, then and there, to be the father that Emma deserves and to start piecing their family back together. After all, despite everything, they had found each other.

* * *

He lost his wife and daughter, and he desperately fought to get them back. This led him to find himself in a burning room with Snow across from him, hoping she would break his curse. It doesn't work, and so he waits. He has complete faith in her, and he knows that she will find a way to wake him up.

And she does.

He is pulled from the torturous room with a kiss, and when he opens his eyes, he sees his wonderful Snow hovering over him. There are tears lining her cheeks, but as soon as he falls into her orbs, he sees love and relief.

She had found her way back to him, and she had broken his curse just as he had done for her.

He finds himself kissing her over and over again, each one a promise that they won't ever be parted again. He doesn't wish to lose her anymore, and he wants to make up for lost time right this second.

As it turns out, that doesn't exactly happen. The town is abuzz with Snow and Emma's return, and they are all quickly swept up into the celebrations. He loves spending time with his family and friends, he truly does, but he wants Snow all to himself. He can't tear his eyes away from her, as if he is worried that she will disappear out of thin air. She doesn't, and soon they have the time together that he knows she was as eager for as he.

They are interrupted by their daughter, scarring Emma in the process. Still, they laugh, and he silently promises her that they will have their time together. Soon.

However, as frustrated as he is, he wouldn't trade his family for the world.

* * *

The next few weeks are far from easy.

Emma finds Henry's father, a giant terrorizes the town only to later befriend them all, Snow kills Cora, August reverts back to a young boy, and he discovers that his wife asked Regina to kill her. It's too much to handle at times, especially knowing what his Snow is going through.

It is agonizing knowing how much pain Snow is in, but all he can do is watch her. He silently keeps an eye on her as she goes through her grief and remorse in her own way, and he is there the second that she needs him. It isn't easy, but for a moment, he has hope that he can slowly make everything right for his family.

He is incredibly wrong.

The town is moments from being destroyed, their only hope stolen by a pirate, and he is faced with the truth that they will all die. Just as he tries to wrap his head around it, he looks over at his child, his precious daughter. His heart breaks, and he knows that Snow feels the same.

Then Emma calls them "Mom" and "Dad" for the first time, and he feels pure joy even as his world crumbles. She leans into their arms, and he holds his wife and daughter against him. he wishes that he could protect them from this, but he can't.

He looks at his wife, his Snow, and he memorizes every detail of her. He lets himself drown in those magnificent emerald eyes, determined that this will be the last thing he ever sees.

However, just as quickly as the world almost ended, it doesn't. Emma helps Regina save them, and relief washes over him. But before they can celebrate, Henry goes missing, and they race to find him.

As Hook's ship heads through the portal on their rescue mission, he catches Snow's gaze. With one look, they promise each other that no matter what Neverland brings, their love will keep each other strong.

* * *

Neverland turns out to be his worst nightmare. Fighting with lost boys and learning that his daughter feels like an orphan would be trying enough, but he is poisoned. He thinks that he is going to die on the island, and it crushes him. He decides not to tell his family, and when Hook finds an antidote, he is thrilled that they will never know how close to death he was. That proves to be a mistake.

Snow is furious with him, and she has every right to be. She had barely confessed that she wanted another child with him, a desire he certainly shared, when he had to tell her that he can't leave the island. The hurt he instantly sees in her eyes stabs him in the heart, and he hates that he made her feel this way. He sees that he was wrong, and he desperately wishes that he can make it right.

When she speaks to him again, she tells him that he didn't believe in them. He is so ashamed. They have always shared everything and done everything together, and yet, he kept this from her. He had forgotten to have faith in them and their love, and it kills him that he hurt his wife so much. As she speaks there is clear anger in her eyes, but what shakes him is the fear he sees. Snow is afraid of losing him, and he almost made her go through that. He hates what he has done.

She accepts that their future looks like it will include staying in Neverland, and he loves her so much more for it. She is so willing to give up her own dreams in order just to be with him, and he marvels at how amazing of a woman she really is. He has no idea what will come with the rest of their quest on this island, but he is certain that he will never leave Snow out of anything again. He needs her, and she needs him. And he promises never to forget that ever again.

* * *

They make it home, and by some miracle, he lives. He drinks a potion from Rumplestiltskin, and suddenly, he has his life back. He will get to stay with his family, and Snow and he can start on their second child. It feels like a dream, and he really doesn't want to wake up.

Unfortunately, he does.

Another curse is headed their way, and he hates how powerless he feels. He can't protect his family, and it kills him. Knowing that Emma will drive over that town line and out of their lives is torture, because he can't imagine a world where he is separated from his daughter and grandson. He only just got them back, and he doesn't think that he is strong enough to lose them.

His heart aches as he watches his wife kiss their baby girl goodbye on the forehead. He is reminded of the first time she did that, and it hurt him just as much all those years ago. He wishes that they could give Emma more, knowing that she will forget them in just a moment. As Snow returns to his side, he watches his daughter, giving her the smallest of smiles before she turns to her car. He knows that it's a small gesture, but it's all he can do now.

The smoke is closing in on them as Emma's car travels over the town line, his heart going with her. Just before the curse consumes them, he turns to look at his wife, knowing that he will meet her eyes. He sees pure heartbreak, and he desperately wants to take it all away. He wants to chase down that yellow bug and bring his baby back, but he can't. He can see that Snow is struggling with the exact same thing.

He doesn't know what exactly this curse will bring, but he is confident that he will have Snow by his side through it all.

* * *

They are back in the Enchanted Forest. He wanted this for so long, but now he wishes that he was anywhere else. This doesn't feel like home. Even with Snow by his side, they are missing two members of their family, and it is impossible to feel complete. He spends many nights talking with his wife, and somehow, they find a way to start to heal.

Fighting the Wicked Witch keeps them occupied, by not so much that they can't conceive another child. When Snow tells him the news, he's happy, but also terrified. After all, he failed his other child, and he doesn't think that this one deserves him as a father.

He goes off in search of courage, and after an interaction with a princess in a tower, he finds that piece of himself again. When he tells Snow of his feelings that night she holds him and whispers words of love in his ear, and she makes him believe in their family once more. They start to build another nursery, and he finds a way to be happy, even for a moment.

Soon, his second child is threatened, and it is miserable. Snow and he have already been through this once before, and he desperately wishes that they could have a baby in peace. This witch, Zelena, has taken that from them, and he vows to do whatever it takes to keep his family safe.

They meet with Rumple and then visit Glinda, learning that the dark curse needs to be recast. Regina can't do it, and he isn't angry with her. He is more frustrated with how difficult this is, when he has an idea. There is someone who can cast it, even if she won't like it one bit. He knows how hard it is going to be, but he tells his wife to sacrifice his heart to cast the curse.

Snow doesn't like it at all, and she tells him that they will find another way. He wishes that they could, but he isn't surprised to find himself standing beside a cauldron with no other options.

He feels peace, surprisingly. Yes, he is heartbroken that he won't see Emma and Henry again and that he will not meet his second child. But, he is doing this for his family, and it is a sacrifice that he is completely willing to make. He does not want to leave Snow, but he is certain that she will be a wonderful mother and that she will keep his memory alive. He knows that losing him will hurt her, but she is the strongest person he knows, and he has faith that she will lead their family perfectly. Besides, he doesn't know what death will bring, but he promised to love her for all eternity, so he is certain that he will see her again.

He looks at his wife, his Snow, and he sees the grief in her eyes. Those magnificent emerald eyes that have never ceased to completely captivate him. He yearns to look into those eyes for the rest of his life, as short as that may be. She states that she can't lose him, and he tells her that will never happen. Their hearts are one and they always have been one, and he will always be with her. Whether that is in the love in their children's eyes or the steady beating of her heart, he will always be with her.

She tells him that she has loved him since the first moment she saw him. He feels the same. He remembers that thief all those years ago that grinned as she rode away, and he knows without a doubt that he completely fell for her in that moment. She stole his ring that day, a ring that would later rest on her finger forever, but in reality, she took so much more. She stole his very soul, and his heart became hers. And now, because of that fact, she is going to have to crush it.

He says that he will love her until his last moment, and he means it so completely. He knows that they don't have much time left, but he intends to spend every second of it pouring his heart out to his True Love.

Regina rips his heart out. It hurts, but not as much as leaving his family does. He can see on Snow's face that she feels it within her, and he aches for the agony that he is putting his love through. His heart, glowing bright and beating, is placed in her hand. He can't help but think how fitting this is, as that is where it has always belonged.

She tells him that she loves him more than anything. He knows that she wants this to be the last thing that he hears, and he loves her so much for it. She doesn't want him to leave without being completely certain of how deep her feelings are for him. She is so beautiful as she utters those words, and it gives him the strength to make this sacrifice.

He knows how hard this is for her. He offers her a small smile and tells her that she has to crush his heart. He hopes that he can give her even a little bit of strength at the end, since he can't take this burden from her.

As she moves to hold his heart over the cauldron, she takes his hand. She never closes her eyes, rather, she captures his gaze and refuses to let it go. He knows that they only have a few moments left, and they will spend them connected as much as they can.

He stares into the eyes he knows and loves so much, and he sees their life flash between them. The adoration and heartbreak they have experienced, the joy and sorrow, everything. Every moment with her by his side is like a dream, because that is what it is. Having a life with Snow is a dream come true and a million granted wishes, and he is so thankful for every moment that he has had with her. He pours all the love that he has in his gaze, as he wants her to have it until they will be reunited again.

She starts to squeeze his heart, and he focused on memorizing her eyes as his world goes black. He feels himself fall to the ground, and with one final breath, he feels his heart become dust.

He is swimming in nothing and pure darkness for what seems like a second and an eternity at the same time. He feels trapped, like he doesn't belong here, but that doesn't last long.

He feels a surge of love as the beating of a heart fills him up, and he takes a breath as his eyes fly open.

He doesn't know what has happened, but his wife is lying next to him with tears on her cheeks and her mouth morphed into a smile. She tells him over and over that he's okay, and as he feels his heart beat, he knows that Snow has saved him. He should have never doubted that his stubborn bandit bride would find a way to bring him back. If it is possible, he loves her even more.

He finds himself drowning in her eyes, and he is so glad that he has the chance to do so again.

* * *

Their memories are taken from them, Emma returns home, Zelena goes after his wife, Neal is killed, and Cora's ghost attacks Snow. So much happens, and every moment he focuses on protecting his family. However, when their memories return, he takes a moment to be completely happy. His Snow split her own heart to save him, and he loves her so much for it. They really are one, and she is his everything.

They visit Neal's grave, and his heart breaks for his daughter and grandson. That doesn't last, as his wife goes into labor.

He wishes that for once Snow and he could have a baby without threats surrounding them. Despite everything, he stays with his wife and holds her hand through the delivery. He knows that their friends and family will do everything in their power to protect them, and so he focuses on being there as his wife brings their baby into the world.

When his son is born, he is completely happy. Their little boy is perfect in every single way, and as soon as he holds his tiny baby in his arms, he feels overwhelming love for him. His smile doesn't leave his face as he brings the baby over to Snow. They wrap their child up together, and her faces lights up as she pulls their child into her arms. He is so unbelievably happy, and so is she.

Zelena ruins it all.

She takes their son, and he hears his wife's anguished screams again. He remembers them from when he had to take Emma to the wardrobe, and it kills him that his wife has to feel this pain once more. Having their second child taken shakes him to his core, and he vows to get him back no matter what.

He goes to a barn to confront Zelena with Emma, Hook, Regina, and Robin. He isn't sure of a lot that happens, as his attention remains on the basket with his son and his magicless daughter. Somehow, the witch is defeated, and he holds his baby once more.

As he looks down at the little bundle, he thinks of his wife and the look that will be in her eyes when he brings their son back to her.

* * *

When he walks into her hospital room, their eyes immediately lock. He can tell that Snow has a million questions for him, but he tells her everything that matters with just his gaze. Their baby boy is okay, and he is bringing him back to her.

Placing their child in her arms feels perfect, and he is so glad that he gets the chance to do so. His gaze shifts between her and their son, and the love he feels in her heart in his chest in completely consuming. It's an addicting feeling, and he never wants to lose it.

Emma and Henry meet their brother and uncle, and he is so glad that his family is now complete. A year ago, he had thought that they had been shattered, but now, all of the pieces are back together. As they should be. He keeps stealing glances with his wife, and he can see that she feels exactly the same.

When Snow and he are finally alone, they spend all their time just looking at their little boy. They count his fingers and toes multiple times, and continue to marvel at just how perfect he really is, just like his big sister.

He keeps looking at his wife, as motherhood is one of the most beautiful things about her. He can see utter adoration in her eyes, and it just makes him fall for her even harder. She has had that look since the moment Emma existed, and he knows that it will never fade.

She is an incredible mother, after all.

They decide to have a ceremony to announce their son's name and introduce him to the world. His heart breaks a little for Emma, as she should have had the same.

They talk about names for a while, and when one is suggested, he knows, without a doubt that it is completely perfect.

Neal.

He looks at his wife, and he can tell that she feels the same.

* * *

Their potluck at Granny's is tonight, and he is excited. After everything that has happened, he is looking forward to having a night to just celebrate the fact that their family is whole and together. Whether Emma decides to leave or not, for this night, he has his entire family. He wouldn't want it any other way.

Snow is getting dressed, and he takes a moment to rock his son in his arms. He quietly tells Neal stories about his wife, as he wants his little boy to know for certain how wonderful of a mother he has. As he speaks, he feels someone watching him, and he turns to lock his gaze with Snow's.

He can see so much swimming in her eyes, and he returns it all. He recalls every glance and word that have passed between them. He knows every expression that has been written across her face and he has her eyes completely memorized.

The woman who stole his ring and his heart had quickly become his world. His Snow White is everything to him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. She is his wife and his constant, his best friend and greatest confidant. She is the beautiful mother of their amazing and perfect son and daughter. All he had ever wanted was to find love, and he considers himself beyond lucky to have found her. Every day he marvels at the fact that he has a soulmate that he falls in love with every moment that he is with her. They share a heart, her heart, and their souls are completely entwined for all eternity. He had never really understood what True Love was, but now, he knows that he has it with his bandit, his princess, his lover, his wife.

He gives her a small smile. "What are you looking at, Snow?" he asks, confident that he is already certain of the answer.

"You," she says, her eyes and voice filled with love. And he knows, without a doubt, exactly what she means.

 **I hoped you all liked the second, and last, part to this story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
